halofandomcom_ja-20200215-history
Type-25 Grenade Launcher
「‘タイプ25グレネードランチャー’」'(一般的には「‘ブルートショット’」と呼ばれている')はJiralhanaeによってほとんど独占的に使用されているコヴナントの武器である。 Design Details ブルートショットは、ユーザーがそれを低く運ぶので少し奇妙なデザインを持っていることで、武器の柄またはハンドルを使うよりです。 それはグレネードランチャーのために非常に速い射撃性能を持っています； 約3秒で4つの手榴弾を発射することが可能です。 他の野蛮なブルートの武器のように、それは、白兵戦攻撃に使うその銃底の上につけられた鋭い湾曲した銃剣を装備しています。 ブルートショットは準備における12のラウンドによって最高6つまでの手榴弾を装填することができます。 Ammunition It seems to be compatible with two clips- a four-grenade belt that fires projectiles that bounce and arc downwards, and a six-grenade belt that fires propelled grenades in a straight line that detonate after three seconds. The four-grenade clip type fires a type of grenade similar to the Frag Grenade, that bounces off of and around most surfaces. It was originally supposed to shoot plasma-like explosives. It was first encountered during Battle of the Flood-controlled Shield World, where it was used to a deadly effect against the crew of the Spirit of Fire. The grenades seem to be belt fed through the top of the weapon. The splash damage from this weapon is rather high. It features a sharp curved bayonet on its underside, which is used as a powerful melee weapon. This blade delivers a higher-than-normal amount of melee damage. Tactics Prior to the events of Halo 3, the grenades from the Brute Shot can bounce around corners. In Halo 3, Brute Shots can't bounce off walls and they explode on impact. The melee attack on the Brute Shot is very deadly, depleting shields with one hit. With the recent updates on Xbox Live, a jumping melee is enough to kill a target. The Halo 3 Brute Shot is often used to get to more elevated places such as the sniping tower on The Pit. The Brute Shot is very hard to to aim, as it sometimes drifts. In Halo 3, it has a 3-second fuse that causes it to detonate after a certain range. The best way to use this weapon is as a room-clearing and scattering device. The Brute Shot can make quick work of an unsuspecting enemy if you line up your shots before firing. The most effective way to kill strong enemies (e.g. a Brute or Elite), is to fire rapid shots in succession into their torso, considering the fact that there are not many tactical ways to utilize the Brute Shot against powerful enemies. You could also fire a couple of shots at an enemy while charging, before following up with a melee attack. However, take note of the small splash damage. This saves ammunition and makes it much easier to use. It is good at clearing or scattering crowds as well. After one round, enemies should be considerably weakened and easier to kill. A tactical maneuver is to throw a Frag or Plasma Grenade towards the enemy, followed by a round from the Brute Shot. The double explosion should be enough to take out the entire group quickly and efficiently. Despite the wide splash damage radius, the Brute Shot is adept as a mid-close range weapon in the hands of experienced players. In Halo 2, while the blade is less accurate, slower, and lacks the "lunge effect" of the Energy Sword, it does nearly the same amount of damage and does not have the side effect of glowing while you have Active Camouflage on. You also have literally unlimited use. In Halo 3, however, it was stated on bungie.net that a player has 115 hit points (45 body and 70 shield points). A normal melee attack (excluding bladed and special melee weapons) does 70 damage. The Brute Shot blade allows a melee attack to deliver marginally more damage (72 damage points). The Brute Shot is insanely powerful against vehicles, taking around four grenades to destroy a Banshee or a Warthog in Halo 2, and it can destroy anything other than a Wraith or Scorpion in Halo 3. wielding a Brute Shot on the map, Midship.]] This weapon is meant to be fired at the body, instead of the head. As with the recent updates on Xbox Live, two direct hits in Halo 2 (four in Halo 3) with the Brute Shot are enough to kill a normal-shielded target. In Halo 2, to hit a moving target, it is easier to aim at the floor for the projectile to bounce and hit the target instead of directly hitting it. It is also important to note that this weapon fires in an arc, so one must compensate for accuracy by aiming higher when the target is farther away. Two rounds from the Brute Shot can kill a player faster than one round from the Rocket Launcher or Fuel Rod Gun because of its speed. Another advantage is the fact that the Brute Shot bayonet is effective against Brutes. Like any other weapon, it can assassinate Brutes. From another angle, it may require only two or three more hits- considerably much less than other weapons in Halo 2. It also causes the Brute to stagger back. When a Brute charges with their Brute Shot, you must must quickly dodge the oncoming attack and assault the Brute from behind (this must be performed fast as the Brute can react very quickly if you are in his sights). This weapon is mainly used by Brutes. Use by other Covenant species unlikely, so you won't encounter this weapon in Campaign if Brutes are not found. In Halo 3, it is also an effective weapon against the Flood. A single swipe from the Brute Shot's blade will act almost like a sword lunge, thus destroying a normal unshielded Combat Form easily. Unlike the Energy Sword however, it has unlimited swings for attacking, but is somewhat slower. Infected Elites who still have Energy Shields require at least two hits with the blade. The bayonet works very well with Pure Forms sometimes taking out a Tank Form on Legendary with a single swipe. This also applies to the Spiker and Mauler. Flood are also susceptible to Brute Shot blasts, and the Brute Shot can atomize them from a distance. Carrier Forms can be taken out efficiently without much to worry. Swarms of Infection Forms can also be dealt with within 3 blasts. In all, the Brute Shot is ideal against Flood, Jackals (a single blast usually kills them even if they hide behind their shields), Elites and Brutes. It is also effective against crowds of Grunts, but is of limited use against Hunters and Drones. Its small ammunition capacity can also be a trouble. However, the Brute Shot is usually for more tactical approaches, such as taking out the biggest threat in a group, and isn't an ideal primary weapon since it has a very limited ammo capacity and rounds per belt. In Multiplayer, while an enemy is running across your screen, strafe while firing for an easier kill. This weapon is highly effective when used at elevation, as this wielder needs to only aim at their opponent's feet to inflict damage (a similar tactic used by M41 SSR MAV/AW Rocket Launcher wielders). If wanting to kill an enemy fast at close range, fire one grenade and melee for kill. Changes from Halo 2 to Halo 3 *The Brute Shot now has a belt of six grenades, two more grenades than in Halo 2. *Its grenades are now unable to bounce, but instead they explode on impact with any solid or liquid surface. *Each shot does slightly less damage than from Halo 2. *The projectiles seem to travel generally faster. *There is no longer a slight delay before the grenade is launched after the trigger is pulled. *It now has an electrical burst plus the normal explosion when the grenade detonates. *The downward arc of the shots is greatly decreased, with the rounds barely arcing at all. They are instead propelled like rockets and drift slightly left or right after a set distance. *Projectiles now have timed fuses that cause rounds that do not strike a surface to detonate after 3 seconds. The Halo 2 counterpart does not have a timed fuse- it bounces once before detonating the second time it strikes a surface. *In Halo 3, it takes just 4 out of 6 shots in a clip to kill a player. This has made it easier to kill a target in one clip, as you only need 2/3 of a clip to kill an opponent, compared with 3/4 of a clip in Halo 2. * The blade is slightly smaller.The melee attack also seems faster. * Just one direct shot and a quick follow up melee will kill a normal-shielded player in Multiplayer. *Its melee attacks are only slightly stronger than the other weapons in Halo 3, but much weaker than the Brute Shot melee attack in Halo 2. (Brute weapons equipped with a blade attachment inflict 72 points of damage on melee, rather than the 70 points that other weapons inflict in Halo 3). Character Compatibility *Elites *Spartans *ODSTs (Halo 3: ODST only) *Brutes *Flood Combat Form Trivia *It is referred to as the "Brute Gun" in Halo Wars. *In Halo 2, Brute Shot projectiles fired directly upward will return to the ground after a while. Skilled players can use this as a mortar to flush enemies out of cover. *This is the only weapon in the Halo trilogy that shoots a form of grenades. *The Halo 3 Brute Shot functions very similar to a modern grenade launcher- the projectiles explode after several seconds without impacting anything. *The rear circular grip appears to be gravitationally mounted. *If you look closely at the first-person animation during a melee in Halo 3, it looks almost as if the blade is spring-loaded, snapping out from the weapon as you swing. *Flood Combat Forms can now wield Brute Shots with one hand. *Spartans, ODSTs and Elites hold the Brute Shot with their second hand on top like a Support Weapon, while Brutes hold on to the bar under the muzzle. *The Brute Shot is powerful enough to flip light vehicles such as the Mongoose and tip heavier vehicles such as the Warthog. *With skill and some luck, the Brute Shot bayonet can parry Energy Sword lunges if you press the melee button at the correct time. This makes it one of the best weapons to parry a blow from the Energy Sword. *No matter how many grenades are spent, when you reload (in both Halo 2 and Halo 3), the animation always shows you reloading a full belt of grenades. In addition, although the chamber holds six grenades in Halo 3, the reload animation only shows you loading four grenades into the weapon. *The Brute Shot's grenades can be very disorienting to others in Multiplayer as the massive flash and vibration, plus being hurled into the air from the explosion can easily disorientate even skilled players, allowing you to go in for the kill. *In Ghosts of Onyx, Frederic-104 calls the Brute shot an RPG (Rocket Propelled Grenade). This is untrue due to the fact that the Brute Shot grenade is not propelled by a rocket. It is shot out of the weapon with extreme force. Sources Links Internal *Brute Plasma Rifle *Spiker *Brute Chopper *Brute Prowler *Brutes *Mauler *Gravity Hammer